1976
This is a timeline of events in For All Nails in the year 1976. Return to FAN chronology. ---- January *12 January 1976 - An article in the Statist details piracy of CNA intellectual property in the USM, and its potential effect on ongoing trade negotiations. *22 January 1976 - In Panama, Lt. Quezadas is assigned to look after three North American officers. *23 January 1976 - Felipe and Astrid stake out a bar in Barbados. March *8 March 1976 - The British Cabinet decide to punish the CNA's support for the New Granadans by appointing a new Viceroy. *9 March 1976 - Skinner is displeased by the Viceroy appointment. At an emergency Cabinet meeting, Skinner decides to abolish the office of Viceroy. *10 March 1976 - Gold and Loring learn that their Viceroy ploy has backfired. *12 March 1976 - The Times announces Loring's retirement, and the New York Herald reports on Skinner's vita address on the issue. *22 March 1976 - Newstime magazine interviews rejected Viceregal candidate John Suffield. *24 March 1976 - A memo from Tucker Marshall outlines proposed replacements for the office of Viceroy. *26 March 1976 - The Statist discusses low oil production in British-occupied New Granada. April *1 April 1976 - The New York Herald reports on a strike by New Granadan oil workers. *5 April 1976 - A Japanese Marine stationed in Siberia writes a letter to his sister. *9 April 1976 - The Statist reports on the upcoming republican referendum in New Zealand. *10 April 1976 - UNO student and Army Cadet Hugh Schreck, and his friend Marie-Claire Reynard, attend a bullfight in East Jefferson. *13 April 1976 - The Liberals and Masonists introduce rival bills to abolish the office of Viceroy. *14 April 1976 - Donaldson and Pickett react to the Viceroy controversy. *15 April 1976 - The government of Quebec rejects the abolition of the Viceroy. *16 April 1976 - The Statist describes a slew of Grand Council legislation on 13 April ending monarchy in the CNA, and reports on a counterfeiting scheme in the CNA. *17 April 1976 - Alan Fairfax publishes an article questioning Quebec's relationship to the CNA. *18 April 1976 - The Montreal Gazette reports on a joint statement by Quebec and Nova Scotia refusing to implement the Executive Revision Act. *20 April 1976 - A British soldier stationed on Long Island writes to his wife about the Viceroy controversy. *28 April 1976 - Chancellor Grauer and Minister Merkel consider converting the Outer German Empire into a confederation of states called the European Union. May *14 May 1976 - Joshua Merkel persuades Skinner to intervene in Grão Pará. *16 May 1976 - Immanuel Moctezuma reluctantly allows himself to be persuaded to assist the CNA in Grão Pará. *28 May 1976 - An article in the Statist describes how Orange Order gangsters in the New York City area appear to be diversifying their activities into securities fraud. June *4 June 1976 - Christine Lillehammer gives a Graduation Day speech at the Air Force Academy. *18 June 1976 - An article in the Statist describes the controversy in the Cape Kingdom over Lucas Jorge's new fantascience film. Bobby Contreras is quoted on the use of Pomona-Leebild calculators for some of Jorge's special effects. July *3 July 1976 - During a visit to Scandinavia, Bobby Contreras ponders The Power of Pointlists. *9 July 1976 - An article in the Statist discusses the violent competition between CNA motowheel gangs for the drug smuggling business. A major leader has just been convicted of murder with assistance from USM law enforcement. *17 July 1976 - The Army Brotherhood considers its next strike against the CNA. *23 July 1976 - In Botswana, Prime Minister Seretse Nkate proposes marriage to his longtime paramour Queen Alexandra of the Cape Kingdom, a move likely to be controversial in both nations. *24 July 1976 - In Brooklyn City, Christine Lillehammer discusses her political future with Mayor Levine. August *1 August 1976 - Edward Minero announces the publication of an account of his time with former Mexican President Martin Cole. *4 August 1976 - Massachusetts student Vickie Hartford reflects on some Uncommon Women of the nineteenth century on a wheeling trip with her boyfriend David Barrington. *7 August 1976 - The Xawaii Gazette publishes excerpts from Minero's Cole. *16 August 1976 - The Army Brotherhood assassinates Grand Councilman Jacob Lamb, setting up the National Renewal Party to take the blame. *18 August 1976 - Chancellor Grauer announces a conference at Versailles to reorganize the German Empire into the European Union. September *September 1976 - An Armenian baker in Alexandria remembers her lost children. *10 September 1976 - An article critical of Prime Minister Gold appears in the NRP party organ, Britannia Renewed. *22 September 1976 - At the Versailles conference, King Frederick is told that he is the popular choice to lead the European Union. October *8 October 1976 - Shocked by the Lamb assassination, Harold Pickett contacts the CBI. November *2 November 1976 - Robert Contreras and Henry Costigan discuss electoral funding. ---- Proceed to 1977. Category:FAN chronology